Weekend Getaway
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: This is an outtake set in my L'amore Universe. This has no current place in the actual main fic. Tony, Gibbs and Kelly celebrate July Fourth and create a new tradition for their family.


L'amore è Sempre di valore Esso Outtake 1

Author: Sinopa Ariyana

Beta: None

Warnings: AU/AT Slash, Romance, Angst, OOC-ness

Rating: PG

AN: This is the first of possibly many outtakes in my L'amore è Sempre di valore Esso 'verse. This one came to me while watching the parade on July 4th and was helped along (ie: the bunny clamped on and wouldn't let go) by the song "Part of Me" by Katy Perry and was ultimately spawned because of the HUGE USMC vehicle that was in the parade. Forgive any grammatical errors as my Beta is still MIA. If you watch the Music Video you'll see why the song helped this lil plunny latch on. As of yet I haven't found a place to put this. If I do it will then be taken down and placed within the appropriate chapter.

**Weekend Getaway**

It was July 3rd and the MCRT had the rest of the week off as long as there were no current active cases. Thankfully the day had been slow and there had been no cases for them. As Five o'clock rolled around Gibbs looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing and watched his team for a minute.

"Tony what time did you say it was?" Gibbs asked of his lover.

Puzzled, Tony gave him an inquiring look before understanding dawned "Starts at 1000 hours Boss."

"Pack it up people! Be here 0800 on Monday, unless you wish to be stuck on cold cases for the rest of the week." Gibbs growled, getting surprised looks from McGee and Ziva before they scrambled to gather their things.

"Later, Boss" McGee said as he hurried towards the elevator.

"Have a Good Holiday, Gibbs." Ziva said, rushing towards the elevator as well.

Tony shook his head, hiding a laugh behind his hand as he finished shutting down his computer and readying himself to leave.

"Ready Tony?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of Tony's desk and watching the younger man as he shut down his station and grabbed his Gun, keys and wallet from the desk drawer they were stored in.

Standing, Tony shouldered his Backpack and replied "Yep! Let's get outta here before a call comes in or Madame Director sees fit to keep us."

Nodding Gibbs headed to the elevator, Tony right behind and to his right as per usual. Stepping in they headed for the parking Garage and Tony's Mustang.

On their way home they stopped at Dominic and Brian's to pick Kelly up and then Chinese because neither of them felt like cooking that night. They still had to pack and get on the road. Tony's Aunt Anna had invited them to stay with her whilst they were in Pennsylvania. Gibbs had agreed to the offer because he had yet to actually talk to his father what with everything that had happened in the weeks and months following his discovery of Kelly being alive. He had yet to talk to Franks too.

Once Dinner had been eaten Tony helped Kelly pack while Gibbs packed their clothes. He made sure to remind Gibbs to pack a swimsuit or two because his Aunt had a pool. They managed to be on the road by 2100 hours. It was about a two hour drive so they would be arriving by 2300. They planned to fall straight to sleep once they had arrived.

"Does your Aunt Anna know how late we'll be getting in?"

"Yeah. She said she'll be waiting up till we get there. I told her not to but she will anyway."

Tony had the radio on low as he was driving because he knew the way to his Aunt's house like the back of his hand. One they were out of Washington they headed towards Baltimore. Once in Baltimore they got up onto I-83 Heading North. They would have to merge onto I-81 North once they had passed Harrisburg but as far as Tony was concerned it was quicker to take his way then follow the GPS. That damn thing would have taken him every-which-way and would have had him backtracking multiple times. Better to go with the route he knew.

Tony looked at the clock on the dashboard as he merged onto I-80 West and headed towards Bloomsburg. He had no intentions of taking the Highway the whole way there; instead he got off of 80 and headed through Bloomsburg and out 42 into Millville. His Aunt lived just outside of Iola, which was considered part of Millville anyway. (1)

Looking at the dash he realized they were only a few minutes behind, he knew Gibbs was surprised he'd managed to time things pretty well and beat what everyone said was the time limit of over four hours to get from Washington to Pennsylvania. (2)

Taking a left onto the semi-paved road Tony followed the twists and turns before slowing down then Gunning the engine to pull up into his Aunt's driveway, smiling as the outside floodlight automatically came one. Cutting the engine he turned to Gibbs and smiled.

"I told you she lived in the boonies. She owns quite a bit of land here and elsewhere; most of it from my Uncle's family. It was left to her when he died. Racing Accident." Tony told him as they got out and stretched.

Looking up he saw the exterior lights on the porch and for the walkway turn on and a shotgun toting woman walk out.

"Hey, Zia! Put that damn gun away!" Told called out to her, laughter clearly in his voice as Gibbs hefted the now nine year old out of the backseat. Laughter met both of their ears as the woman stepped back inside and then walked out a few seconds later. Once up the walk and inside the house Tony hugged his Aunt and whispered something before pulling back and clearing his throat,

"Jethro, this is my Aunt Anna Millard. Zia my lover Jethro Gibbs. Jethro is Kelly's other father." Tony told her, receiving a knowing look in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Tony has mentioned you a lot. Your also his boss if I remember correctly. You can lay Kelly down here and your room is right nest to hers. My room is down the hall where all the whining racket is coming from." The dark haired woman said as she led them through the house.

"I'll see ya'll in the morning. Night."

"Night Zia."

"Goodnight ma'am."

Light laughter met their ears as she walked away.

"C'mon Jethro. Let's get some sleep. You can get to know her later." Tony said as he dragged the older man into their room.

%Next Morning%

Tony and Gibbs awoke to laughter and dogs barking. Curious they got up and around for the day and headed out to the living room. The sight that greeted them was what could only be called a dog-pile. Tony's Aunt lay on the floor, Kelly and three dogs, a German Shepard, a Black Lab, and a Daschaund, all piled on top of the woman. A small puppy that neither recognized sat nearby tail wagging as the laughter continued.

Once everyone had calmed down they ate breakfast and made small-talk before heading out to get a good spot to watch the parade. Anna told them that she would meet up with them later as she was going to be seated with some friends.

They parked by the High School and walked down several blocks before finding an empty area near the Post-Office. They set up the chairs and took their seats, Kelly's chair in-between theirs. As Gibbs and Tony made small talk, Kelly sat watching everyone around them. When she saw the clowns she tugged on Tony's sleeve and asked him something.

"Papà. Is that just a suit that makes it look like he's walking on his hands?"

Looking over to where Kelly was pointing he nodded. "Yeah. There used to be someone that actually did walk on their hands though."

"Oh. Ok." And Kelly went back to people watching waiting for the parade to start.

As the fire whistles went off Kelly started bouncing in her seat. She could see them starting. As everyone started to stand Tony and Gibbs did so as well. The first part of the Parade was honoring veterans; once that had passed the parade got underway. There were several different floats, Ones honoring the Millville Legion, Firefighters, Church groups, Marching Bands, and other factions within the local communities. The clowns came back around, some Medical Clowns and the hand-walking one and their rickety looking clown car. As the different floats and what-nots passed some would throw candy at the waiting Children. Kelly had quite a bit already and the first half was barely over!

As trucks started coming Tony chuckled, he could see something interesting. Big Rigs, Tow Trucks, and flat beds advertising different local stores, places, products and services passed. There were adults, children, infants and a lot more on those floats. One even had a toddler in a toy car on the back of a flat-bed tow truck. Cute. Kelly continued getting candy and as the parade continued he could see what looked like an elvis and someone else dancing in the streets following a few vehicles. Then Military vehicles started coming; Army, Navy, Reserves, National Guard and a really Huge USMC truck. The tires were almost as tall as Tony! (3)

Then Classic cars and American Muscle Cars started to come as well as tricked out cars; lifted trucks with music blaring and people throwing candy. Soon hooves could be heard and then Horses could be seen. The Benton Rodeo Women went through followed by his Aunt Anna's neighbors. He recognized them because they owned Sones' Hardware right outside of Millville. Flyers were handed out as well as those little plastic flags and tons of Candy for the kids. After Two hours the parade started winding down, firetruck's from Millville, Benton, Bloomsburg, Berwick, and Danville started passing them as well as Ambulances and EMT workers. Life flight crews were walking alongside EMT's and Volunteer Firefighters.

Finally the parade was over and Tony had some new memories to add to the scrapbooks and photo albums of his life since Kelly had come into it/ He also had a slight sunburn from the sun making a sudden appearance as well as slightly damp shirt and shorts from the water guns that had sprayed the crowd. (4)

As they stood up and started packing the chairs away Tony managed to snap one last pic of Kelly and Gibbs. They headed for the car to put away the chairs before walking around the Carnival for a few hours, running into his Aunt Anna who looked like a lobster. He'd forgotten how easily she burned. Laughing he snapped a picture. The last available on his second Memory Card. Thankfully he'd gotten pretty smart and always carried multiple cards with him.

"Hey Zia! What did you do, get in a fight with a boiling pot of water and wooden spoon wielding cook?" he asked laughing as she cussed him out… in Italian, Spanish and Japanese. Finally it got too hot to be walking around and they headed back to his Aunt's house, the enticing thought of one of her infamous cookouts in his mind and the coolness of her pool making him drive a little bit faster than normal.

The weekend came around and with it the end of the carnival on Saturday. They had all stayed up late and gotten up even later in preparation for the Fireworks that would be held at midnight that night. He was disappointed that they only lasted 30 minutes as opposed to their normal hour long ones. They found out why when they finally got home and his Aunt, who had parked at the legion and therefore been able to avoid a good part of the mad rush to leave, said that the power had been out since she'd gotten home and hour beforehand. It was sometime around 0330 when the lights flickered back on and her Central Air kicked into overdrive to cool the house down again. (5)

Sunday evening they left and headed back to the bustling city of DC and their normal lives of solving cases. Him, Kelly and Gibbs all had nice tans from being outside while his aunt was finally looking less like a lobster.

**The End**

AN2: Comments and Criticism welcomed. Hope you all enjoyed this little outtake.

)1( I **LIVE** in Pennsylvania, in this particular area and know my way around. Yes I hate GPS's. They are quite annoying as they **DO** take you every-which-way **BUT** the one you want to go. My father lives outside of Iola and as I **SUCK** at coming up with someplace off the top of my head I based the area where Anna lives off of the one where my dad does.

(2) I've never actually been to Washington DC **BUT** I **HAVE** been to Alabama and I **DID** look up the directions and did my research. When I went down to Alabama I made better time than what I was told I would and I drive my car like I stole it when in PA but when I'm not I drive rather sensibly.

(3) This would be the vehicle that started it all. The tires were about as tall as I am and I'm 5'4"!

(4) Yes this was an actual part of the parade. I did get a little wet, thankfully I had decided **NOT** to wear the white tank-top.

(5) Another truth. Sorta. It **IS** a madhouse to get out after the fireworks which are always held on the last day of the carnival. It takes about an hour or so for the congestion to clear up. It **IS** easier to go from the Legion to the area my dad lives than from the gas station (Woolcocks) where Tony and Gibbs were at. The power **DID** go out at about 12:30 AM-ish and was out until about 3:30-4:00 but I'm not sure if that was the reason behind the shortness of this year's fireworks or not. They **ARE** usually an hour long.


End file.
